


Frustrated

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is having a bad day. Written with TheBustyBarmaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

Mycroft Holmes had a painful headache. An extremely painful headache. One he had unfortunately not been able to kill with painkillers. He rubbed his forehead for what it seemed the hundredth time in the past hour and continued scribbling at the paperwork on his desk. Greg hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the hallways to My's office. He hadn't been responding to his phone, so Anthea was out for the night and My had a big headache. Greg had grabbed some pain meds and a bag of sweets, to hopefully help My feel a little better. Mycroft was writing so hard on his paper that his pen snapped. He cursed loudly as ink splattered the page before he flung it across the room and slammed his head on the desk. Greg poked his head in. "That won't help your headache, My." He spoke softly. Mycroft's muffled voice came from his face's spot on the desk. Greg smiled. "I couldn't exactly hear that. Would you mind repeating it for me?" Mycroft repeated once more but it continued to be incoherent. "My, I'm still not reading you. Take some meds, yeah?" Greg put the pill bottle gently next to his head.

"I already did." Mycroft whined. "They didn't help." He pushed them away and thunked his head back down.

"Then at least eat something." He put the bag of sweets next to the bottle and sat down in front of the desk.

Mycroft peered at the bag. "What's in it?"

"Some cookies. Chocolate chip. My favorites." He smiled at the other man.

Mycroft sighed. "Very well." Greg grinned widely at him. He sighed again before taking out a cookie and biting a small chunk out of it.

Greg frowned. "You need to eat more than that."

Mycroft glared at him. "I'm working on it." He ate another bite. Greg started playing Angry Birds on his phone as he waited for My to finish. Eventually, Mycroft finished. "There." He murmured. "Happy?"

"Depends on whether or not you feel better, My." Greg looked up at him.

"Not really." Mycroft grumbled. Greg smiled sadly at him. Mycroft sighed heavily before placing his face on his desk again.

"That's not going to help you at all." Greg pointed out.

"Well nothing else is."

"And hitting your head will only make it worse. I'm speaking from experience, here."

Mycroft whined. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Not hitting your head would be a start." Greg replied and Mycroft huffed before placing his arms on the desk and resting his chin on them. Greg huffed. Mycroft reached over to him. Greg grabbed his hand, rubbing it soothingly. Mycroft kissed it softly. "Better, My?"

"I'd be better if you were over here." Greg rolled his eyes and walked over to My, putting his arms around his shoulders when he got there. Mycroft smiled and brought Greg into his lap before kissing him softly. "I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too."

Mycroft hummed. "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult."

"Mmm, not your fault, but you're forgiven."

Mycroft kissed him softly. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Anytime."

"So would you like to come home with me?"

Greg shrugged. "Not doing anything else today." He grinned.

Mycroft smiled before offering his hand. "Come then." Greg took his hand and let My lead him out the door. Mycroft gave him a soft smile and opened his brolly when they were outside before kissing Greg's hand as they walked along the street.

"Anything new going on in the world of Mycroft Holmes?"

"Not particularly."

"Hm."

"Sorry, darling." Mycroft nuzzled his nose. "It's classified."

Greg shrugged. "So, not much then?"

"As I said." Mycroft smirked and Greg grinned at him. "So, would you like to walk or have me call us a ride?"

"Dunno, what do you feel up to?"

Mycroft hummed. "I'm rather tired." He waved his brolly once and a black car appeared. Greg laughed and shook his head. Mycroft opened the door for Gregory. Greg slid into the car and gave My a hug as the other man got settled. Mycroft gave him a kiss on the side of the head.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Whatever you'd like, darling."

"Not helpful." Greg looked thoughtful.

"Apologies." Mycroft murmured and looked out the window.

Greg smiled. "How about a movie, then?"

Mycroft tilted his head. "Which one?"

"You decide."

"I'd be fine with any of them."

"Still not helpful there, My." Greg said with an amused tone.

Mycroft sighed. "Apologies. But it really doesn't matter to me."

Greg chuckled. "Something that's been out for a while. I'll pick something at home if it's all the same to you."

Mycroft nodded. "Fine with me." Greg smiled happily and Mycroft smiled back before kissing his cheek sweetly. Greg chose that time to wind his fingers through My's and stared out the window. Mycroft smiled and kissed his hand gently. Greg had an unconscious smile on his face as they pulled up to the block of flats. Mycroft opened the door and pulled Greg out. Greg followed him willingly. Mycroft led him out and to the flat.

"Popcorn? And maybe some comfier clothing?"

"Mhm." Mycroft murmured and Greg smiled before heading to the bathroom. Mycroft headed to their bathroom. Greg emerged, sweats and a comfy t-shirt on. He started popcorn. Mycroft emerged a few seconds later in silk pajamas and headed to start some hot cocoa. Greg smiled when Mycroft offered him a cup. He took it gratefully and headed to the living room with the popcorn. Mycroft followed. He set the stuff down and headed over to his DVD collection Mycroft waited patiently for his love to pick one. Greg finally settled on one, and put it in. "What is it?" Mycroft inquired.

"Harry Potter."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Of course." Greg grinned. "Which one?"

"Five."

Mycroft sighed. "I hate that one. Harry is unbearable."

"Grin and bear it, My. It was the next on the rotation."

Mycroft huffed. "Fine." Greg smiled and Mycroft snuggled close. They watched for a while, eating popcorn and enjoying each others company. Greg rubbed soothingly on Mycroft's, causing the other to smile and kiss the D.I.'s. and Greg squeezed the British Government's fingers gently. And with that, the frustrating day, ended.


End file.
